Love Shoot
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Lightning is in desperate need of a present for her girlfriend and who's there to help? Well Serah and Aerith of course.


The room was cozier than she expected. Then again Lightning Farron _didn't_ know what to expect to begin with when she walked through the door. This activity wasn't something on her bucket list and it certainly wasn't sought out by her specifically.

Her pale blue eyes gazed over the cream colored walls and the various seating provided; a white loveseat and a few black chairs with white cushions tied to them. There was a table in between them all while smaller one sat off to the side with a single chair before it. Several small oval mirrors sat atop it between the various boxes of makeup and other such things.

As she took a step back, more than ready to leave this room for the moment to get this over with, she came face to face with a full length mirror. Of course it's not that lack of clothing that made her stop mid step and stare. But more the fact of _why_ she was dressed down in a simple black bikini with her light rose-colored hair draped over her shoulder.

Although the rest of her normal outfit remained; boots that reach halfway to her knees, blue fingerless gloves, a sleeve that extends up from the left glove to cover up past her elbow, and the burgundy pack that's strapped to her left thigh. Without her beige overcoat, the silver of the naval piercing glimmered from the bright light in the room.

A simple blush dusted her cheeks as she recalled what her little sister _said_ to her upon insisting this be the best way to go about tomorrow's eventful day. While she may be the confident one, Serah was always stubborn and strict when it came to her decisions and what she planned to do.

-0-

 _Serah plopped down onto the sofa and brought her legs up onto the cushions, crossing them and clapping her hands onto her ankles. Her pink hair, pulled off to the side of her head, sways as she tracked Lightning about the room._

" _You_ know _she'd love it, Light. Trust me on this one."_

 _A deep, drawn out sigh. "I'm not doing it. I'm sure there's something she wants more than some packet of pictures."_

" _Good grief," she said with a groan as she let her feet go to hit the floor. Leaning back against the cushions, Serah crossed her arms. "They would be pictures of_ you _and that would mean way more than a new pair of gloves."_

 _Lightning curtly turned on her heel and glared at her younger sister. The look said it all; how could she know what she bought. But it was also Serah she was dealing with and that girl seemed to be aware of more than she should. It didn't help that she always acted liked the mature one… except when it came to things like this._

" _...Serah," she began with a sigh, a sign that she was getting worn down, "Tifa's_ my _girlfriend. You seem awfully persistent in me doing a photo shoot for her. Why?"_

 _To be honest, Lightning already knew the reason. Well aware of Serah's fancy, for lack of a better word, towards luscious women dressed skimpy and in erotic poses. Although that seemed to only extends towards Vanille and herself at times. But that wasn't the point._

" _Sorry, Claire, you know sometimes Vanille can't make it and it's just a little lonely."_

 _If it wasn't for the rather soft look on her face coupled with the wild spark in her eyes, Lightning would have surely smacked her upside the head. But it also helped that Serah always meant well when she used Lightning's true name._

 _She strode past the couch and toward the kitchen, "...You're a fiend, Serah. So when do I need to set this up then?"_

 _Serah giggled as she jumped up to her feet and hurried after her sister, "You don't have to worry about a thing! I have it all ready thanks to Aerith; we got an appointment in an hour."_

 _Lightning stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. Her hands fell onto Serah's shoulders, "You're kidding."_

" _Nope!"_

-0-

Lightning walked toward the one of two doors and opened it, revealing the conjoined area where she'll be posing. The lights are already positioned and set up around the white screen hung and draped over the floor. Several men and woman stood around the various cameras and lights positioned before it.

The sight of them all looking at her only made her want to get this over quickly. Not that she's shy but because she'd much rather be home – this is far too out of her element to be comfortable.

Even so, she approaches the photographer and begins following orders as if she was working. It's the easiest way for her to get through it. Especially when she finds herself on her hands and knees with one leg slightly cocked up into the air. Her long hair trails over her shoulder as she gazes at the camera, pretending that she's staring into those gorgeous brown eyes of her girlfriend instead of a lens.

60% - _While Lightning is getting into position and clicking a few off she realizes Serah isn't even around._ _She finishes the photo taking and decides it's time to go look for the two dorks that brought her here._ -

Time trickles by quickly until she realizes that neither Vanille nor Serah are anywhere in sight. She tries to tilt her head in a vain effort to search for them around the blinding lights.

"Please stay still, Miss."

She gives a nod before settling back into the pose; her head resting on one hand with her little finger tapping her bottom lip while she lays on her stomach with her breasts threatening to spill from her top. Even as the camera takes more than just one shot, her mind wanders to where they could have run off to.

Although she'd be the first to believe what they're doing.

Down the hall in another room for photo shoots the two girls are enjoying their time together. There's no one in there but them and the multiple cameras they play with while mashing their naked bodies together. No one would know they're in there unless they happen to get close enough to the door; the subtle moans and the lightning fast sound of the shutter of a camera never ceasing.

-0-

Lightning has done everything perfectly to prepare for bestowing Tifa with the gift she's worked rather hard on. It certainly wasn't easy in some ways. But nonetheless she's happy she's been able to cook, clean, and make the day _perfectly easy_ for her girlfriend. All that's left is to _give_ her the present

Each step she takes away from her bedroom and towards the living room makes her heart beat so fast that she's afraid she'll faint. Part of her wonders if Tifa will even like this type of present and just in case she already purchased a backup – a brand new pair of gloves made of the highest brand and quality. No sense in being unprepared.

The second Tifa can see Lightning she can't stop the smile from erupting onto her countenance. Lightning tries to cradle the photo album close to her body even when she sits down beside the brunette. Although it does little good when Tifa's hands find their way to her thigh. The latter scooches closer and gives a small peck to Lightning's bare shoulder, thankful for the sight the black tank top gives her of Lightning's chest.

"Is this my present?"

"Um… yes and if you don't like it, please, just tell me."

Tifa tilts her head to the side while sitting back, arms crossed beneath her large bosom. "Is that so? And why wouldn't I like it?"

The question as Lightning's grip loosening on the album and it's exactly then that Tifa swoops in to grab for it. All the while she gives a chaste kiss to Lightning's lips. She can't hide her excitement upon seeing it – she doesn't know what's _inside_ it after all and the anticipation is enough to kill her faster than a malboro's poison.

Lightning seems to shrink away from her while keeping her blue-green eyes trained on Tifa's expression. She's searching for any given sign that says she's displeased with the gift so that she can scurry to get the backup. She won't have her girlfriend unhappy after all and especially not when it was Aerith and Vanilla's idea to do this to begin with.

Before Tifa even opens the cover she looks over to Lightning and she can see the apprehension in the pink haired woman's face. She smiles softly and reaches over, brushes her fingers over Lightning's knuckles. "You know I'll love whatever you get me because at the end of the day I still have you."

Sour as usual, Lightning sinks into the cushions, "You say that now."

But she doesn't dare move her hand away until Tifa does, allowing her significant other to move at her own pace and go through what's tucked inside the plastic pages. Her eyes, glued to Tifa's own, watch as the latter opens the front and runs her fingers over the message scrawled inside with Lightning's cursive script.

It's a simple message, a plain 'happy birthday' and 'I love you'. Tifa knows better, however, and gives Lightning another encouraging smile before turning the page.

The second she catches sight of the first provocative pose she can't help but turn to the next. Her lips part ever so slightly and Lightning can see her cheeks growing flushed by the second. She only hopes it's not from anger but that hope ebbs away when Tifa bends her head so that her bangs shield her gaze.

Lightning swallows hard as Tifa reaches the end and sets the album aside on the coffee table. It's quiet and Lightning certainly didn't expect that. Then again, it did cross her mind that Tifa wouldn't be thrilled. After all, the woman has seen her in just skin. There's nothing a bikini and some naughty poses can change.

At least that's what she thinks until suddenly she's pulled forward into a forceful hug.

"Ah… Tifa?"

Tifa wraps her arms tightly around Lightning and burrows her face into the crook of Lightning's neck, of course after nuzzling the soft pink locks away. Lightning brings up her hands to push at Tifa's shoulders, not stopping until they're faces are an inch apart instead of those luscious lips peppering over her neck. "W- What's gotten into you!?"

Licking at her lips, Tifa winks. There's nothing she can say that proves what's going through her heart at that very moment except pushing Lightning's hands away. Tifa surges forward and claps one hand at the back of Lightning's neck. Before Lightning can do a thing Tifa has her mouth locked up in a kiss.

It's far different than the sweet little pecks they exchange throughout the day. No, this has Lightning's heart pounding and all of the blood rushing from her brain to her loins. Her shoulders quiver as those full lips rub against her own before a warm tongue flicks over them.

By the time Lightning can even begin to think straight, Tifa is practically on top of her with both of their chests heaving from lack of air. Tifa hovers over her with a wide smile, "Lightning...Claire, Light, sweetheart...please, marry me. I need you at my side for the rest of life! Oh my God, I adore~ you, Claire Farron!"

A searing blush crosses Lightning's face and tinges the tips of her ears, "Yes, of course Tifa. I love you."

* * *

 _; w ; I tried to keep it all as word for word that you liked as best I could in terms of dialogue but I kept getting booted off Skype on my phone and I lost some of my notes /haha why me this week?/_

 _Anyways, I hope you have a splendid birthday and a great day just for your perfect, sweet little self. :) Thanks for being here, man, you're a blast! ~ Much love ~_


End file.
